


Don't fight the tiger

by V_a_l_y



Series: FFF - Fanart For Friends [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gift Art, M/M, Rough Sex, Sketches, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_a_l_y/pseuds/V_a_l_y
Summary: Fanart I made for BlaCkreed4, the queen of the BadWrong!
Relationships: Victor Creed/Logan
Series: FFF - Fanart For Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668988
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Don't fight the tiger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlaCkreed4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/gifts).




End file.
